Dreams Of Valhalla
by Aeon1622
Summary: In dreams they can be together, if only for a little while. Smutty. Explicit. Read it.


**I own nothing. Enjoy.**

* * *

Lightning paced back and forth, hips swaying exaggeratedly while hungry blue eyes locked on the image before her; she was a lioness stalking her prey. The feel of her feathered half skirt brushing against her bare thigh made her breath hitch and her skin warm; vision honing in on leather clad fingers and suddenly too aware of how badly she wanted them to touch her.

She watched intently as the young man who has unknowingly caught her interest chuckles awkwardly as he tries to pry an overbearing woman off of his arm; the low growl never reaching his ears _"Mine."_

Azure eyes widened to perfect circles and a rosy blush dusted across fair cheeks at the sight of full lips pulling back against perfect teeth, showing off a radiant smile; bright jade eyes an exotic contrast with the argentate locks that framed them.

He was beautiful; a part of her expected it, but to see it was something else. Her memory showed her a bad case of bed head and a heart wrenching pout forever plastered to a boyish face that barely stood as tall as her collar bone. What she saw now was a grown man; angular features, tall, and what she imagined was finely toned muscles hidden beneath too many layers of cloth. Lightning was in awe of the man he grew up to be.

His voice reached her then, delicate and soft; explaining some scientific mumbo jumbo that she couldn't begin to comprehend using words she didn't know existed. She knew he was a bright kid, but she never imagined that _temporal modification negation theory _could make her so wet. Just one of the effects this new Hope had on her.

"_Hope." _

For a moment it almost looked as though he heard her; but Lightning knew better. She couldn't reach him in Valhalla, she could only watch.

* * *

He saw her in everything, heard her voice in every song, smelled her in every bottle of gunblade polish; when it came down to it he just missed her.

Hope lost himself in the bright pink and blue horizon, watching as the sun slowly set. He saw every shade of blue that he'd seen in her eyes and the different shades of soft pink that would fall into her fair face far too often and he could barely contain the contented smile at the memory.

As a young boy Hope had been pretty sure that Lighting couldn't possibly invade his mind as much as she already had; he was proven very wrong. Puberty made him crazy for her, every thought that flitted through his mind was of his favorite soldier sprawled across the floor or a piece of furniture or a kitchen counter staring up at him with smoky blue eyes; it tortured him for years.

Hope glanced inside the tent at the table with his notes strewn about as his mind's eye showed him a scantily clad Light grinning at him, legs spread and begging for his attention. Biting his lip as he felt the tell tale stir between his legs, he shook his head and sighed heavily; losing himself in his work and resigning himself to another Light-less night.

Someday he'd find her; and after his sappy speech about his undying love and devotion he was going to fuck her until she couldn't walk straight. Or so he kept telling himself.

"Soon, Light."

* * *

"_Soon, Light."_

At the sound of her name her pacing stopped in its tracks, turning fully towards the vision to look at the young man who spoke to her. Her head tilted to the side as she contemplated what he was referring to, feeling a desperate need to get inside his head as she scanned him up and down.

Taking note of the slight flush of his cheeks, the trembling of his hands and the growing bulge in his pants, alerting her to what was running through his head. She could already feel herself stirring, the ache to have him near rearing its ugly head. She grinned as she watched him work, eager to get her hands on what little piece of him she can grasp.

"Sooner than you might think, Hope."

* * *

The day had been a long one. Though Hope felt as though he was making progress with figuring out how these paradoxes worked, glad that he can help Serah and Light in what small way he could, though he always wondered if he were making the right choices and focusing on the right things; he often wondered what Lightning would say about it if she were here.

_Light_

He saw her fighting, and he isn't there to watch her back; it was making him uneasy. Even if he couldn't help as much as he could as a L'cie, he at least wanted to know that she was okay.

Collapsing onto his bed with a sigh, Hope's eyes immediately closed and he was grateful for the silence that came with having his own private quarters. Absently running his fingers through his still damp hair, Hope felt himself drift further into the recesses of his mind and allowed sleep to take over.

* * *

Hope blinked his eyes open, sea foam green taking a moment to adjust to the city lights pouring in through the window of the darkened room and glaring off of one of his posters tacked to the wall.

_Oh, I'm home._

The silverette closed his eyes again and rolled onto his side before opening them wide and shooting up to a sitting position.

"I'm home!? Palumpolum, home!?"

Hope's eyes dashed from one side of the room to the other, unsure of how he had tucked himself into his childhood bed. Light footsteps alerted him that someone was making their way down the hall and to his room. Hope's breath caught in his throat in anticipation of who or what was going to come through his bedroom door; and when he saw the knob slowly turn he had half a mind to jump out of his window and start running.

Of all the scenarios running through his head the one he hadn't considered or been even remotely prepared for was the knee high combat boots, bare thighs, and strawberry pink curls cascading over voluptuous curves that swayed into his bedroom.

"Light…"

Seeing her, dream or not, took his breath away; part shock and part awe. After ten years she still had his heart in a vice grip.

Without saying a word the soldier began unbuckling her armor and letting it drop to the floor until she was standing completely nude at the foot of his bed; causing Hope's jaw to flop open and his eyes to grow as wide as saucers.

"Uhh… I-I… Light, umm… Well…. Wow… Heh…"

_Good job with that undying love speech, Estheim. _

Hope squeezed his eyes shut to try and regain what little bit of dignity he still held onto; his body going rigid when he felt the bed shifting under added weight. He could feel her slowly make her way up his shaking form, hands and legs on either side of him until he could feel her warm breath at his ear; eyes flying open when a hot tongue flicked his lobe.

A head of silver hair tilted slightly to better look at the woman straddling him when suddenly his lips were met with the silken ones of Lightning. The kiss was everything he had always thought it would be; slow but firm, melding together perfectly. Lightning's hands grasped the hem of Hope's plain t-shirt and began pulling it up over smooth skin and toned muscle; mouths parting for the second it took to pull it over his head and throw it in a corner of the room before quickly finding each other again.

The silverette felt as though he was losing himself in the feel of her hot skin pressed closely against him and couldn't fight the shiver from running down his spine. Feeling bold he lightly swiped his tongue along her bottom lip, asking for her permission to go further and grinning like a goof when she complied; touching the tip of his tongue to hers and groaning as he really tasted her for the first time. Hope could have spent an eternity just like that, holding her close and playfully kissing the lips he'd been dreaming of for the past ten years; at least he thought he could leave it at that until she began rolling her naked hips in small circles against his groin. Hope felt his pride swell at the surprised gasp that fell from Lightning's parted lips when he roughly grabbed her hips to pull her down harder on his stiffening member, rocking his hips rhythmically with her; the delicious friction making both their heads spin.

Hope could barely take any more as he watched blue eyes flutter shut and a head of pink hair thrown back as strong limbs clung to him, the feel of her arousal soaking through the cotton pants he still adorned making him painfully aware of his own need. Jade eyes roamed the body above him and tentatively raised a hand to a plump mound, gently rolling a pert nipple between his thumb and point finger; the wanton moan the action caused drew the last of the blood out of his head and into his loins. Feeling confident that she enjoyed his attention, he began alternating between lightly tugging Lightning's erect nipple and brushing his thumb over it; he took note how she shivered at his softer touches and writhed in pleasure at his rougher ones.

Lightning could barely suppress the whimper from the feel of warm lips grazing her pulse, and tilted her head to encourage him to explore her neck further. Having always been able to understand her cues, Hope eagerly attached his lips to the creamy expanse of her neck and attacked the exposed skin with lips and teeth and tongue; inwardly smiling at the beginning of small love marks he left in his wake. Wrapping his muscled arms securely around Lightning's lithe waist, he hoisted her up and gently laid her down on her back; his lips never leaving her skin, he traveled lower to her collar bone and then kissed a trail to each breast in turn before attaching his mouth to one pert nipple and teasing its twin with his thumb. Lighting whimpered at the feel of his slick tongue gliding across her chest to give her other breast equal attention and tangled a hand in his mussed up argentate hair while the other clawed desperately into his shoulder.

Blue eyes screwed shut as Lightning desperately tried to control the carnal need to ravish the man who was so tortuously slow in his exploration of her; her hips rolling slightly as she felt his mouth slide down her naked form, nipping and licking at her hot skin and moaning outright at the feel of his tongue grazing her inner thigh. Hope gently pushed Lightning's legs apart and darted his tongue to lightly flick the small bundle of nerves exposed to him; grinning as the grip on his hair became tighter. Burying the slick muscle between her folds, Hope swirled and flicked his tongue against her before dipping it into her hot center and groaning at the taste of her essence dripping into his willing mouth; his actions spurred on by the light calling of his name into the empty room and the moans that followed until she unraveled and lay panting.

Wiping his mouth of her juices on the back of his hand, Hope kissed his way back up her form before placing a soft kiss on her forehead; looking down to see red hot desire dancing in her otherwise icy eyes and gasped in surprise as he was harshly pushed onto his back. Hope felt Lightning's bare fingers slip under the waistband of his now too tight pants and ripped them off of him before throwing them carelessly away, her eyes widening as she feasted on the sight of his throbbing manhood standing tall, a drop of precum collecting at the pink tip; she couldn't help feeling that she should have expected him to be as well endowed as he was.

Settling herself again over Hope's groin, she slowly impaled herself onto his length, both of them moaning at the sensation of coming together. No sooner had their hips met, Lightning was rocking herself against him, moaning each time she came back down on him. Just like before, Hope's hands found her hips and guided her back down to him, his own hips rising to meet her. The room was filled with breathy moans and whispered pleas for more, their names tumbling from each other's lips and echoing off of the walls.

"Hope!"

Lightning raked her nails down his chest, leaving angry red streaks down his alabaster skin, as she shuttered and came undone around him. As he had before, Hope easily flipped them over and began rocking against her; placing a strong leg over his shoulder and driving into her core even as she pulsed around his length. The sound of him sliding into her wetness and the slapping of skin on skin was intoxicating; almost as much as the sight of her perfectly round breasts bouncing with every thrust he made. Feeling a tightening in his groin, Hope's thrusts became erratic as he drove madly into her, teasing her clit with his thumb. He watched as her head tossed from side to side, pink tendrils a messy halo around her head. As she opened her eyes to look into his jade ones, he felt himself come undone as he recognized the same smoky eyed looked he'd always fantasized about, and filled her to the brim with his seed with her name on his lips; his head falling into the crook of her neck as his cock pulsed from the force of his release. They both gasped as he pulled out of her and rolled onto his back, Lightning immediately moving to lay her head on his chest and lazily threw a leg over his waist. Hope stared absently at the ceiling, lost in thought as he ran his fingers up and down Lightning's arm.

"Hey Light?"

"Hmm?" was her sleepy reply.

"Is this… a dream?"

"Sort of."

"So, this didn't just happen." He couldn't hide the disappointment in his voice and felt a bit embarrassed as she chuckled in response.

"Sort of? Hope, have you heard of Valhalla?"

Of course he had, he came across it in text while searching for her.

"So you are there."

She nodded against his chest but stayed silent.

"My physical form is there, and yours is in Yaschas Massif; I suppose you could call this a dream, one we both shared."

Hope hummed in understanding.

"So, why here of all places?"

Lightning laughed then.

"Because it's familiar, that's how it works. A place we've been to together. So it was this or out in the wilderness somewhere."

Hope chuckled at the humor in her voice and tried to imagine making love to her in a forest or by a lake or in a field; he was now very happy she had chosen his bedroom. As hard as he tried to hold on to the feeling of being with her, in the afterglow of amazing sex with her, he couldn't fight his heavy lids another second. Green eyes fluttered shut, and he knew when he opened them again she would be gone, and he would be back in his _real_ bed. As the last bit of consciousness was about to leave him, he felt her warm breath at his ear.

"By the way, Hope, you're doing the right thing."

Hope smiled as he drifted to sleep for the first, but he hoped not the last, time in the arms of the woman he loved.

* * *

**Quicky oneshot. It's been a LONG time since I've done one, so I apologize if it isn't up to snuff. **

**Also, I know I've neglected my other Hope and Light story, A Hope To Find Light; this is the reason why. **

**Forgive me? ;D**

**As always, reviews make me happy. **


End file.
